


Cupid in Furs

by glitterandgin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandgin/pseuds/glitterandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this prompt : Ser Pounce takes a liking to Nathaniel, always sneaks into his room, walks to him all the time, etc. That leads to Nathaniel/Anders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid in Furs

“Anders?”

Anders attempted to stand, forgot he was halfway under Nathaniel’s bed, and swore as he smacked his head on the bed frame.

“What are you doing in my room?” Nathaniel said, the raised eyebrow evident in his voice as Anders wriggled out from under the bed.

“Seducing you, obviously,” Anders said, brushing dust from his hair. A streak of orange appeared in his peripheral vision, and he said, “Quick, before he escapes! Grab him!”

Nathaniel bent down to intercept Ser Pounce-a-Lot, who transformed from a bolt of orange lightning to a purring puddle of fur the moment Nathaniel picked him up. He rubbed his face against Nathaniel’s chin, leaving strands of orange fur in his facial hair. Anders smiled a little fondly and shrugged.

“Sorry about that,” he said. “Typical cat behaviour, I’m afraid. They’d take over the Golden City if the door was cracked open.”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and handed Ser Pounce-a-Lot over to Anders. As their fingers brushed during the exchange, Anders’ breath hitched.

“Thanks again,” he said, squeezing past him before the interaction got any more awkward than it already was. “And you have fur in your beard-y thing.”

#

“Again, dammit?” Anders grumbled as he took off in pursuit of Ser Pounce-a-Lot. He was closing in on the cat when he ran headlong into Nathaniel, knocking them both to the ground. “Er. Hi.”

“Hello,” Nathaniel said, his voice somewhat strained from having another man on his chest. He placed his hands on Anders’ shoulders as though he meant to displace him, but instead he just let them rest there.

Anders’ face warmed at the physical contact. He cleared his throat and scooted off of Nathaniel, who kept his hands on his shoulders until the last possible moment.

“I was chasing Ser Pounce; I didn’t--well, that’s a pleasant surprise,” he said, seeing the cat sitting just to the left of Nathaniel. “And here I thought I’d have to chase him all the way around the keep.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Nathaniel said, sitting up. Ser Pounce-a-Lot crawled onto his lap. He looked down at the cat and then back up at Anders, his expression unreadable.

“Looks like he likes you,” Anders said, reaching to pick up Ser Pounce-a-Lot without thinking. The flaws in that decision became increasingly clear when his hand brushed against Nathaniel’s thigh as he grabbed the cat. Nathaniel twitched as though electrocuted by his touch.

Nathaniel muttered something. Anders thought he caught the word “chambers”, but Nathaniel was down the hall before he could ask for clarification. Shrugging, Anders picked up Ser Pounce-a-Lot and walked to his room.

#

“Yes, he’s in here,” Nathaniel said before he’d opened the door all the way.

Anders smiled and entered the room as Nathaniel stepped to the side. Ser Pounce-a-Lot had made himself comfortable on Nathaniel’s pillow and was purring loud enough that he nearly drowned out the noises from the fireplace. As Anders crossed the room, Nathaniel followed half a step behind. He was about to reach for Ser Pounce-a-Lot when Nathaniel took his hand.

He turned to face Nathaniel, who looked shocked by what he’d done. He began to release Anders’ hand when Anders stopped him.

Anders let out a soft huff of laughter. “So…”

Nathaniel half-smiled, shrugged, and took a tiny step closer to him. Anders closed the gap, just barely brushing his lips against Nathaniel’s. When Nathaniel didn’t pull away, he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around him and tangling a hand in his hair. Nathaniel responded by pulling him closer and stroking his cheek with his thumb. As they kissed, it felt like a small, almost imperceptible weight had been lifted from Anders’ shoulders.

When they broke apart, Anders could have sworn that Ser Pounce-a-Lot looked smug.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking fic prompts! Send them to rebelapawstates.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
